


Twenty Days

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Как долго ты будешь ждать того, кого любишь?» Луи лежит в коме двадцать дней. Все это время его сломленный друг Гарри Стайлс ждет его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206108) by Daisy. 



В первый день Луи положили в эту палату. Незнакомые люди подцепили к нему разные приборы, желудочный зонд и провода, которые словно змеи впивались в его тело. Они извивались у него под кожей и закачивали в его организм достаточное количество энергии, чтобы поддерживать жизнь.  
  
Доктора и медсестры то и дело мелькали, входя в палату и выходя из нее, проверяя Луи и наполняя брюшки змей ядом, который те, в свою очередь, впрыскивали в тело парня. Это были незнакомцы, обернувшиеся кукловодами, дергающими Луи за ниточки и подвешивающие его где-то между жизнью и смертью. Приборы пищали в такт ритму его сердца. **_Бип-бип… Бип-бип…_** Равномерно. **_Стабильно_**.  
  
В этот день Гарри плакал, наверное, больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Он с ужасом наблюдал, как собака перебегает дорогу. Как автомобиль виляет. Как его заносит на льду. Как он сбивает Луи и…  
  
Потом они очутились в больнице, и сердце Гарри оказалось разорвано на части и растоптано в лужу крови на полу.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На второй день Гарри прекратил плакать. В его голове воцарилась пустота. Единственное, что он мог ощущать, это тревогу, потому что Луи был в коме и никто не мог сказать, когда он очнется. _**Если**_ он очнется.  
  
В некотором смысле, Гарри отказывался верить, что это происходит на самом деле. Его разум утверждал, что Луи просто спит, поэтому Стайлс не разговаривал, боясь разбудить его. Другие ребята провели часы посещений в слезах, пытаясь успокоить друг друга. Когда они ушли, Гарри остался, и они его поняли.  
  
Его слава и деньги позволяли ему пренебрегать установленными часами посещений, так что он наблюдал за Луи всю ночь, игнорируя наползающую на него усталость.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На третий день Гарри впервые прикоснулся к своему другу.  
  
Открывающаяся дверь создала поток воздуха, приподнявший локон волос Луи и бросивший его на глаза парню. Рука Гарри дернулась. Ему захотелось провести пальцами по волосам Луи, взять его за руку, поцеловать в лоб. Но он боялся того, какой может оказаться кожа старшего парня под его пальцами. Будет холодной? Хрупкой? Разрушится? Гарри представлялось, как от легчайшего прикосновения появляются синяки.  
  
Он протянул дрожащую руку и робко убрал прядь волос с глаз Луи. Это простое прикосновение заставило его сердце колотиться быстрее: кожа Луи была такой холодной и он почувствовал, как змеиный яд пульсирует под кончиками пальцев.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Гарри держал Луи за руку на протяжении всего четвертого дня. Отпустил только однажды, когда в туалете его рвало завтраком, пока витающее в воздухе дезинфицирующее средство обжигало ему глотку.  
  
Приходили парни. Приехала мама Луи. Она суетливо бегала по палате, а ее дочери бегали по пятам за ней. Знакомый аромат ее духов принес Гарри некоторое облегчение. Лицо Джей исказилось, когда она увидела своего сына, но не поэтому по щекам Гарри потекли слезы. Они потекли, потому что первое, что она сделала, это пересекла палату и заключила в объятия его.  
  
\- Он поправится, Гарри. Я обещаю, - прошептала она. Все, что мог сделать Гарри в тот момент, это задыхаться от собственных всхлипов и цепляться за нее, как ребенок, упавший с велосипеда. Ему бы очень хотелось _**быть**_ ребенком и не понимать, что происходит. И не чувствовать этой мучительной боли.  
  
Они плакали вместе, пока день не сменился ночью и Джей не пришлось уйти, потому что ей нужно было еще заботиться о девочках.  
  
Гарри вернулся на свое место, снова беря Луи за руку, и тихо плакал, поглаживая костяшки его пальцев. Они выпирали все сильнее с каждым днем болезни.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На пятый день Гарри принял душ. Парни пытались уговорить его пойти домой, но он накричал на них за предложение оставить Луи.  
  
Они сказали, что он сам рискует заболеть, но он их проигнорировал.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На шестой день Гарри разговаривал с другом. Его голос срывался на каждом предложении и дрожал на каждом слове. Воздух колыхался от его дыхания, достигая лица Луи, и он охрип, но не мог остановиться. Он бы ни за что не остановился. Даже если бы не о чем было больше говорить.  
  
\- Привет, Мишка-Бу… - прошептал он, пока горячие слезы скатывались вниз по лицу к подбородку. Лицо Луи расплывалось у Гарри перед глазами, но чтобы вытереть слезы пришлось бы отпустить руку друга.  
  
\- Я так сильно скучаю по тебе, Лу. Все скучают. Их сейчас здесь нет, потому что им нужно было уйти домой, чтобы поесть, поспать и все такое, но мне все равно. Я не оставлю тебя, обещаю, что бы ни случилось.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать. Твоя мама приехала, Лу. Она сейчас ушла, чтобы позаботиться о твоих сестрах. Ты должен быть сильным ради нее. Она так сильно тебя любит, и я ненавижу смотреть, как она страдает. Она пришла прямо в палату и просто обнимала меня целую вечность. Мы оба плакали, и я уверен, когда ты проснешься, мы все вместе посмеемся над тем, как я по-идиотски рыдал на плече у твоей мамы. Кажется, я испортил ей блузку.  
  
\- Ты становишься таким бледным, Бу. К тебе со всех сторон прицеплены эти трубочки и всякие штуки. Это очень тяжело видеть тебя в таком состоянии, потому что обычно ты всегда такой счастливый и буквально полон жизни. А теперь ты такой бледный и худой. Я хочу, чтобы ты просто открыл глаза, и тогда я смог бы увидеть, что они сияют, как обычно.  
  
\- Может быть, ты бледный и худой, но для меня ты все равно красивый, Мишка Бу. Ты всегда красивый.  
  
\- Что бы еще тебе рассказать? Думаю, парни волнуются за меня, но это безумие, потому что они должны беспокоиться о тебе. Это ты лежишь на больничной кровати, подключенный к аппаратам искусственного жизнеобеспечения. Все это поддержание дыхания и кормление… Да. Так глупо, что они беспокоятся, что я теряю вес, когда ты не открываешь глаза уже шесть гребаных дней.  
  
\- Прости, что ругаюсь, Лу. Замечательно, теперь я еще и плачу снова. Я не… Я не хотел злиться. Ненавижу это… Иногда я забываю, что на самом деле ты не здесь, не со мной, и говорю людям, чтобы вели себя тише, иначе они могут тебя разбудить. Я хотел залезть к тебе в кровать и обнимать тебя, пока ты не проснешься, но они мне не позволили.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, проснись ради меня, Мишка-Бу. Пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На седьмой день ярко светило солнце. На улице дети играли в футбол, чирикали птицы, играла музыка, мимо проносились автомобили – все они немилосердно издевались над мальчишками за стеклом. Больничное окно стало воротами в другой, более нормальный мир. В тот, где лучший друг Гарри не лежал в коме, сражаясь за жизнь.  
  
Гарри казалось странным, что мир продолжает жить так, будто ничего не случилось, без Луи. Тогда как из его собственной жизни словно кто-то вырвал страницы, на которых был парень с яркими глазами и нахальной улыбкой. И заменил их на другие, переполненные причудливыми проводами и больничными простынями. Так как посмело солнце светить так нагло, когда Луи не может погреться под его лучами?  
  
  
***  
  
  
На восьмой день Гарри совсем не спал. Приходила Джей и заставила его съесть протеиновый батончик. С тем же успехом это мог быть комок гвоздей, которые она вынудила бы его проглотить.  
  
Гарри наблюдал, как она ласково гладит болезненно выпирающие скулы сына и беззвучно плачет. Он хотел встать и обнять ее, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить. Но он знал, что стоит ему подняться на ноги, и его кости не выдержат этой тяжести и он рухнет. Сидеть сгорбившись восемь дней на пластиковом стуле вовсе не полезно для здоровья, но он ни за что не оставил бы Луи. Не смог бы.  
  
Приходили Лиам, Найл и Зейн и пытались убедить Гарри пойти с ними домой.  
  
\- Ты сидишь здесь уже черт знает сколько дней, - сказал Найл.  
  
\- Ты заболеешь, - сказал Лиам.  
  
\- Лу не захотел бы, чтобы ты вконец измотал себя, сидя тут, - сказал Зейн, и на этом смиренное поведение Гарри как отрезало.  
  
\- Думаешь, он бы захотел, чтобы я **_бросил его_**?! Думаешь, он **_захотел бы_** лежать здесь в этой гребаной коме в одиночестве?! Что будет, когда он проснется, а? И обнаружит, что рядом с ним никого нет? Я не оставлю его, Зейн. Вы, может, и бросили его, но не я… я не могу… я… - Голос Гарри сорвался. Парни пытались его успокоить. Врач велел ему выйти из палаты, потому что он уже кричал.  
  
\- **_Я люблю его_** , и я не брошу его только потому, что не здоров. К черту все. Просто все уходите. Оставьте меня, как оставили его. О, так **_теперь_** ты плачешь, Найл? Мы были нужны Луи, а вы просто свалили и бросили его тут! Убирайтесь! Вы нам больше не нужны! **_Проваливайте_**!  
  
Гарри швырял в друзей вещи: чашку с кофе, вазу с цветами от сестер Луи, книжку от ребенка, больного раком, бутылку с дезинфицирующим средством, подушку, тарелку. Они выскочили за дверь, и в палату влетела медсестра. Убийственная отповедь застряла у нее в горле, когда она услышала приглушенные завывания Гарри и увидела, как он дрожит всем телом, упав поперек груди Луи.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На девятый день Гарри увидел лицо Луи во сне, улыбающегося вместе с другими ребятами. Душераздирающее чувство вины сжирало его заживо.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На десятый день рассудок Гарри впал в оцепенение. Кондиционер выдувал прохладный воздух, и парень позволил ему унести с собой все мысли из его тела, все эмоции. Все чувства исчезли.  
  
Его собственная пустая оболочка повторяла состояние парня на кровати, на которого он пялился весь день и всю ночь.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На одиннадцатый день мама Луи уехала в Донкастер. Гарри неохотно отодрал себя от неподвижного Луи и обнял ее на прощание. Ее глаза блестели, но она не плакала, потому что знала, что должна оставаться сильной ради дочерей. В этот момент обжигающее чувство вины скользнуло вниз по горлу Гарри к самому сердцу. Он слабел с каждым днем, проведенным у постели Луи, тогда как другие парни оставались сильными.  
  
Что-то глубоко внутри подсказывало ему, что он должен извиниться, но оцепенение еще не прошло, так что эта идея задержалась в его голове ненадолго.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На двенадцатый день эмоциям Гарри наскучило высасывать из парня душу и они вылились в несвязный односторонний разговор.  
  
\- Почему ты все еще не очнулся, Мишка Бу? – прошептал Гарри. – Прошло уже двенадцать дней, а ты все еще лежишь здесь. Ты худеешь все сильнее и сильнее, и доктора говорят, что ты уже можешь не проснуться. Хотя, это глупо, потому что я знаю, что ты вернешься ко мне, ты обещал. Ты сказал, что никогда меня не оставишь, и я не готов к тому, что ты нарушишь эту клятву, Лу. Я не… Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
  
\- Я поругался с парнями. Я так ужасно с ними поступил, швырял в них разные вещи, и они просто ушли. Мне так стыдно. Они ведь просто пытались помочь нам. Почему я всегда причиняю боль тем, кого люблю? Я ничего не могу сделать правильно, когда тебя нет рядом. Тебе достаточно просто улыбнуться мне, и весь мир становится светлее, потому что ты единственный человек, который может сделать меня по-настоящему счастливым. У меня глупо трепещет сердце, когда ты улыбаешься. Но сейчас, когда я вижу тебя, такого бледного и без тени улыбки на губах, мое сердце разрывается, Бу. Мне так больно, что я не могу даже пошевелиться.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь таким… **_грустным_**. Ты никогда не грустишь, ты всегда был тем нахальным парнем, который всегда смеется. А теперь нет. Теперь рядом нет никого, кто бы дурачился, и вся группа впала в мрачную тоску.  
  
\- Недавно ты мне приснился. Ты был здоров и ухмылялся мне. Твоя превосходная улыбка была там, где ей и положено – на твоих губах. На губах, которыми я всегда восхищался, потому что они никогда не выражали грусти. Губы, которые я хотел поцеловать с того момента, как впервые увидел тебя.  
  
\- Хм, полагаю, я должен сказать тебе… Я люблю тебя, Луи. Не по-дружески и не как брата, как, я знаю, ты любишь меня. Я влюблен в тебя. Да и как я мог не влюбиться? Ты же Луи Томлинсон, - голос Гарри сорвался. – Ты идеален, - прошептал он.  
  
Гарри даже не замечал слезы, стекающие по его щекам, пока они не затуманили его взгляд и он не смог больше видеть. Он сжал руку Луи в своих ладонях так сильно, что заболели запястья. Его сердце, кажется, хотело выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки, а все тело сотрясала неконтролируемая дрожь.  
  
\- Почему ты не просыпаешься, Луи? Ты мне нужен. Вернись ко мне… - самообладание Гарри рухнуло, и он выпустил руку Луи, вместо этого обхватывая впалые щеки старшего парня и вглядываясь в его закрытые глаза. Он слегка встряхнул голову Луи:  
\- Просыпайся, Луи! Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, проснись ради меня! Пожалуйста, Лу! Проснись! – кричал он. Встревоженная медсестра вбежала в палату и попыталась оттащить Гарри.  
  
\- Нет! Отвали, он мне нужен! Я люблю его! – Гарри бился в ее руках, но он был настолько слаб, что его усилия едва ли возымели успех. – Луи! Проснись! Луи!  
  
Вошел кто-то еще и оттащил Гарри от его неподвижного друга, который продолжал лежать на больничной кровати, абсолютно не замечая страданий, причиной которых он стал.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На тринадцатый день Гарри проснулся на пластиковом стуле, в котором, кажется, уже пустил корни. Он поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Луи, и тут же, всхлипывая, уронил ее обратно на руки, стоило ему увидеть, что глаза парня по-прежнему закрыты.  
  
Он плакал весь день, потому что, наконец, признал, что Луи может уже никогда не проснуться. Эта мысль погрузила его во мрак и вызывала плохое предчувствие, наполняющее сердце тоской.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На четырнадцатый, пятнадцатый и шестнадцатый дни Гарри не делал ничего. Он не ел, не спал, не думал. Он почти не дышал. Прежнего Гарри Стайлса так глубоко затянуло в эту безжизненную дыру, которая когда-то была его телом и разумом, что он не мог выбраться оттуда. Его существование было лишено счастья и надежды. Он не жил, он просто существовал.  
  
Любой любопытный, заглянувший в палату, увидел бы мальчишку с растрепанными кудряшками, сгорбившегося над кроватью и обхватившего голову руками, дрожащего от боли в тишине. Но тот, кто осмелился бы заглянуть в его глаза, увидел бы только призрака.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Гарри не знал, что еще он может сделать, кроме как сидеть и ждать, когда проснется Луи. Он буквально рассыпался в пыль, но не мог сделать ничего. Он мог только ждать. Часть его кричала, моля об освобождении. Она нашептывала ему в ухо ядовитые речи, о том, что Луи никогда не проснется, и о том, что лучше ему покончить с собой и избавиться от этих мучений. Но другая часть заставляла его сидеть и хныкать, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за тлеющую надежду, погребенную где-то в глубинах его души.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На семнадцатый день Лиам, Найл и Зейн пришли в больницу чтобы извиниться. Они намеревались снова попытаться забрать Гарри домой, где смогли бы нормально позаботиться о нем. Все переживали за состояние здоровья младшего парня – он превратился в самый настоящий скелет с бледной кожей и выпирающими костями. От этого зрелища у ребят сводило животы.  
  
\- Гарри, мы должны… - речь Зейна оборвалась, как только троица заметила фигуру Гарри, сидевшего на пластиковом стуле и уткнувшегося лицом в кровать перед собой. Его руки крепко сжимали ладонь Луи, переплетая пальцы, и он шептал в простыни бессвязные предложения. Кто-то из них судорожно вздохнул, когда Гарри пошевелился, и его выпирающие лопатки проступили еще четче под кожей.  
  
\- Гарри… - начал было Лиам. Но никто из них, на самом деле, не знал, что сказать, кроме «прости» и «пожалуйста, пойдем домой» - слова, которые они снова и снова повторяли, пытаясь докричаться до Гарри.  
В конце концов, бормотание стихло, и четверо парней просто сидели вместе в тишине, слушая равномерное пиканье аппаратов, отсчитывающих сердцебиение Луи. В этой комнате каждый был сломлен. Они потеряли члена группы, лучшего друга, брата. Никто не знал, когда они снова увидят живой блеск в глазах Луи, если увидят, и это ранило в самое сердце. Они сидели вместе и отсчитывали минуты, думая об одном и том же: что Луи не вернется.  
  
А потом Гарри заговорил:  
  
\- Ребята?  
  
\- Да, Хаз? – откликнулись они одновременно. Лиам, Найл и Зейн все еще были погружены в свои мысли, поэтому оказались не готовы к тем словам, которые произнес Гарри.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, оставьте нас с Луи одних? Он пытается поспать, потому что у него был тяжелый день, – парни застыли. Лиам зажал себе рот ладонью, и у него защипало глаза от поступивших слез. Остальные ребята сделали то же самое, кок только до них дошел смысл сказанного Гарри.  
  
\- Ох, Гарри…  
  
\- Ребят, пожалуйста. Лу нужно поспать, он устал, - Гарри потерял мысль. А парни не знали, что сказать, поэтому ушли молча, прорыдав всю дорогу до дома.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На восемнадцатый день в палату пришел доктор, чтобы поговорить с Гарри.  
  
\- Ничего не происходит. Гарри, я думаю, что пришла пора отключить… Думаю, мы должны отпустить Луи.  
  
Мир окрасился красным для Гарри. Может быть, в его разум просочилось безумие, заставившее его так поступить, или, может быть, дело было в злости, которая копилась все восемнадцать дней, но он ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он отпустил руку Луи на пару секунд, чтобы врезать доктору в челюсть.  
  
Врач ушел, прижимая руку к лицу, и никто больше не беспокоил Гарри.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Девятнадцатый день прошел тихо.  
  
Гарри шептал тихое «я люблю тебя» Луи на ухо и целовал его в лоб снова и снова. Его пальцы гладили лицо и руки Луи, пока он тихо всхлипывал, уткнувшись в шею любимого.  
  
  
***  
  
  
К двадцатому дню Гарри потерял надежду. Парень, которого он любил, лежал на больничной кровати вот уже двадцать дней, оставаясь в живых только благодаря лекарствам, закачиваемым в него через вены белыми змеями, вгрызающимися глубоко в его тело. Оба парня слабели все сильнее, пока не превратились в двух одиноких скелетов - одного лежащего, а другого сидящего – в этой заброшенной комнате. Мир снаружи продолжал вращаться, но мир Гарри и Луи застыл. Небо было безоблачным, но эти двое оставались во тьме.  
  
Они были лучшими друзьями: улыбающимися, смеющимися и излучающими такое счастье, какое дано испытать не многим счастливчикам. Теперь они превратились в двух призраков, скованных болезнью, которая сжимала их сердца, заставляя кровоточить.  
  
На двадцатый день сердце Луи, наконец, перестало биться.  
  
В этот день на небе светило солнце. Птицы, дети, музыка и смех издевательски доносились до ребят из окна. Это был самый обычный день, по крайней мере, для всего остального мира. Гарри сидел на пластиковом стуле у кровати Луи, верхняя часть его туловища лежала поперек кровати. Его щека прижималась к груди Луи, пока он слушал его сердцебиение. Их пальцы были переплетены. Гарри даже не моргал.  
  
Он что-то неразборчиво шептал Луи, просто чтобы хоть о чем-то говорить с ним.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Бу. Пожалуйста, вернись… Пожалуйста, Бу. Ты такой красивый. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя так сильно, Мишка Бу. Пожалуйста, вернись ко мне. Люблю тебя, люблю… - конечно, слова Гарри остались без ответа.  
  
Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и на небе появилась луна. Палата погрузилась в темноту. Гарри не двигался с груди Луи весь день, ему было необходимо слышать, как стучит сердце любимого. Ему необходимо было слышать глухие равномерные удары под щекой, потому что это была единственная ниточка, связывающая его с реальностью.  
  
Часы тикали.  
  
**_Тик-так, тик-так…_**  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Бу…  
  
**_Тик-так, тик-так…_**  
  
\- Я по тебе скучаю. Вернись ко мне…  
  
**_Тик-так, тик-так…_**  
  
\- Я так сильно люблю тебя.  
  
**_Тик-так, тик…  
  
Бииииииииип_**.  
  
Все тело Гарри застыло. Как будто резинка, которую натягивали в его груди все эти двадцать дней, наконец, щелкнула, и сердце разбилось вдребезги. Он не мог вздохнуть.  
  
Его тело затопил ужас, и он выпрямился. Обжигающие слезы появились под веками. Это не могло… нет… этого не могло случиться… Глаза Луи все еще были закрыты, и неожиданно Гарри стало жизненно необходимо увидеть их. Он не видел кристально голубых глаз Луи почти три недели, и это сводило с ума. Они изменились? Стали грустными? Пустыми? В них все еще сверкают те озорные искорки, которые так выделяли Луи из всего остального мира?  
  
\- Лу? – прохрипел он. Луи не пошевелился. Гарри прижался ухом к груди парня, но не услышал ничего, кроме тишины.  
  
\- Луи?! – он отшатнулся и обхватил бледное лицо Луи. Оно было таким холодным и казалось таким хрупким, что Гарри подумал, что малейшее прикосновение пальцев разрушит его. Он уставился на Луи широко раскрытыми глазами, задыхаясь от слез. Сильная дрожь сотрясала все его тело.  
  
\- Луи! Нет! Не оставляй меня! – аппарат рядом с кроватью показывал ровную линию, и Гарри пялился на нее, не в силах поверить. Нет. Это неправильно. Так не должно было случиться. Этого не было. Луи не умер.  
  
\- Луи, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, Лу, не уходи! **_Пожалуйста_**! Останься! Проснись! – Гарри не заметил, как оказался сидящим на Луи, он даже не помнил, как встал со стула. Он не заметил, как врачи и медсестры вбежали в комнату, пока они не вцепились в него, пытаясь оттащить от тела Луи.  
  
\- Нет! Отвали от меня, он мне нужен! **_Луи_**! – потом Гарри выволокли из палаты, кто-то толкнул его на пол в коридоре. Через стеклянную дверь он видел, как незнакомые люди вытаскивают провода и трубочки из-под кожи Луи, возятся с аппаратурой и проверяют пульс. Они выглядели разочарованными.  
  
Все, что Гарри мог делать, это смотреть в окошко, пока незнакомые руки прижимали его к стене. По его щекам стекали слезы, он охрип от криков, но не слышал их. Единственное, что он слышал, это как его собственное тело разрывается на части. Сердце заходилось в агонии, он никогда еще не испытывал такой беспредельной боли. Он ощущал, как дробится каждая кость в его теле, пока оцепенение не затуманило мысли в его голове.  
  
Луи ушел. Умер. Гарри никогда больше не увидит эти красивые глаза, не услышит смех, который заставлял сердце трепетать, не увидит этой улыбки, которую Луи дарил только ему одному. Луи ушел. Оцепенение накрыло Гарри с головой, перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Врачи накрыли Луи белой простыней.  
  
\- Лу… - прохрипел он. – Мишка Бу… - Комната уплыла в темноту со звуком удара головы Гарри о пол. Только его переполненные болью стоны остались гулять эхом, отражаясь от стен коридора.


End file.
